


Nessian Smut Reading Drabble

by Rhysanoodle



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysanoodle/pseuds/Rhysanoodle
Summary: A nosy Nesta stumbles upon Cassian's book collection one day, and it contains all the books she's ever read in his presence.





	1. Chapter 1

Nesta knocked on Cassian’s door. The overgrown bat had stopped by last night saying they needed to meet this afternoon to discuss their plans to make the Illyrians include females in the Blood Rite this year, but he wasn’t answering. Strange. She was pretty sure the brute was always looking forward to any sort of interaction they had. She reached out on that infuriating bond between them which she still didn’t want to acknowledge but didn’t feel him nearby. No reason she couldn’t take a look around. It was the perfect chance to snoop.  


She slipped through the doorway, quietly shutting it behind her. Ever since she’d learned that this house in Windhaven was his primary residence, she’d been extremely curious to see the conditions he chose to live in. Since the insufferable bastard couldn’t be bothered to keep their appointment, she couldn’t be bothered to respect his privacy.

The living room and kitchen were fairly sparse. Ever the warrior through-and-through, he had most of the basics: a couch, a table, some simple cooking utensils, but nothing to suggest that this house functioned for much more than utility.

She crept her way through the small house, finding a bathing room and what looked like a comfortable spare bedroom before stumbling upon what must be his room.

The bed sheets were rumpled as if he’d gotten up quickly this morning, a variety of Illyrian leathers strewn about like he couldn’t bother to take the time to pick them up. Disappointing. It wasn’t really anything she hadn’t expected until… _Fuck_. On his nightstand she spotted a particularly smutty romance novel she’d been reading last week.

She didn’t even realize he’d noticed her reading it. And the title wasn’t exactly _suggestive_ so there’s no way he’d have known what it was about, right? But nevertheless, here it was, and it looked he was already halfway through it. Shit.

She started panicking, looking around to make sure he hadn’t picked up any of the other raunchy works she’d come accustomed to flipping through since she came to the Night Court. His bookshelf was pretty sparse, only a few combat training books gracing the shelves. _Phew_.

But there. In his closet. Oh no. She opened the door wider and saw a pile of every single book she’d read in the past year. _Every. Damn. One._

Trembling, she picked one of her favorites off the top, palms coated in sweat. He’d obviously read it at least a few times. The spine was fairly worn. And, oh gods, he’d folded down the corners in multiple places, all sex scenes. To be fair these had made her fairly aroused herself when she read them, but she could feel the heat creeping onto her cheeks. And there in the corner of one of these pages was a small handwritten note: “ _Maybe she’d be into this? Saving for later._ ”

She slid to the floor, unable to move, as she fully processed exactly how much he’d seen, how much he’d caught onto. She thought she’d been rather discreet, steadily calming her face anytime he entered the room. But here it all was.

She finally mustered the courage to stand again and went to place the book back where it came from so she could quickly make her exit, but a cocky voice drawled at her from the doorway, “ _Find something you like, Nes?_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

Nesta whirled. How was it that Feyre and Rhys traveled by vanishing again? Winnowing? Surely she could manage that by now. She tried, but to no avail, and Cassian was still standing there, blocking the exit. _Fuck_.

She stiffened, swallowing the lump in her throat. “Devlon seems to be slowly coming around to the girls training on a daily basis. I spent yesterday in the ring with them, feeling out the situation, but I still think we have a long way to go before he agrees to letting them participate in the Rite.”

“Nesta, Nesta, Nesta.” Cassian raised a hand to his brow in exasperation. “Is that really what you’d rather be discussing right now?” He took a hesitant step toward her.

She closed her eyes, blocking everything out. _Yes. No._ It certainly was better than broaching other subjects with him.

“You know I enjoy it too,” he whispered in her ear. _Shit._ He’d somehow closed the gap between them.  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she hissed. Maybe she could just deny this, and it would all go away. Maybe she could just make him forget about it.  


“Come on. I’ve seen you reading smut for over a year now, Nesta. You may think I’m obtuse and unobservant, but I’ve noticed. And I’ve seen you taking pleasure from it. Scented it too, if we’re being honest with each other.”  


Nesta wanted to die, to shrink away into nothing. Anything was better than this. She’d offer to participate in the Rite herself, if it would get her out of this mess.

She opened her mouth to say exactly that to him, but he swiftly took her face in his hands and kissed her roughly, cutting off that thought, drawing all the air out of her lungs. Her toes curled in her boots, her core heating. Cauldron boil her, that taste, that scent. It infuriated her. She slapped him.

Cassian stumbled back, still between her and the door, reeling from the hit. She saw the split second it took before his face shifted from shock to pure determination. Oh, he could scent her all right, her damn body giving away that she’d actually enjoyed that moment of contact.

“Round 2?” he grinned before pulling her on top of him and landing them on the bed in one swift movement. He paused, waiting for her to make the next move. Control. He was giving her control. She glanced over toward that closet full of books, suddenly having an epiphany. Oh, she was going to enjoy this.  


“I have a few ideas.” She flashed him a wicked grin.  


**Author's Note:**

> All characters are the property of Sarah J. Maas


End file.
